narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Water Clone Technique
|image=Water Clone Technique.JPG |kanji=水分身の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu |literal english=Water Clone Technique |viz manga=Art of the Waterdoppleganger |english tv=Water Clone Jutsu |other=Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu |jutsu rank=C |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Clone Techniques |jutsu type=Water Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Hideko Baraquiel, Hisako Uzumaki, Yokubō, Ganbō, Shomō, Bane Anahari, Ayumi Uzumaki, Boruto Uzuamki (Kabuki),/Post-Timeskip, Reo (DP), Kūsōka, Mitsuki (Kabuki), Aihana, Sumire Kakei (Kabuki), Shiro Shigaraki, Hanabi Hyuga (Kabuki), Sakura Haruno (Kabuki36), Arashina, Ken Miyamoto, Fuyukodachi,Patorikku Kōsoku, Kushina Uzumaki (DP), Hojo Senryo, Aino Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake (DP), Izumi Hōzuki, Okin Ōtsutsuki, Wakari Hōzuki, Yahiko (DP), Otohime Watatsumi/Post-Timeskip, Genma Hōzuki, Menma, Mizumi, Takeda Uchiha, Otohime Watatsumi, Noroi, Mugen (Sparks), Takeo Hozuki, Mei Tanaka, Mitsuzaki Sakigami, Mitsuki (Sparks), Aoki Hozuki, Rakuyou, Kenta Kanata,Triton Hōzuki, Roku Aburame, Rokuro Kenshin, Sakumo Uchiha, Rin Hei, Hokkai Hōzuki, Zeno, Amidaru Asakura, Mugen Kin, Shokujin Hōzuki,Kogami Hisakawa,Kaito Kiyoshi, Taro Misashi, Shi Aikira, Ryuk Uchiha, Suimaru Hōzuki, Motegi, Shinko Aburame, Ryūza, Kaminoshi, Danzetsu, Ando Iburi, Eji Arata, Ryu Uzumaki (Uzu)/Dreamscape, Ryu Uzumaki (Uzu), Juro Uchiha/Dreamscape, Sakae, Akumito Momochi, Ikido, Juro Uchiha, Tsunami Mizushima, Reiha Kitamura, Kenji Nagashi, Kaname Mugen, Tatsuo Hizashi, Dan Shimura, Gin Yasuhiro, Ryota Raiden, Kareha Kurosaki, Itsuki Dairyū, Natsumi Midori, Akuhei Iwao, Watari Uchiha,Xaverian , Saitomi Ai, Zori (ChidoriSpark27), Choukan, Shira Wushazaki, Gekihen, Shiroa, Kozan, Yūzuki, Shiro Zetsu, Ichi Sosuke, Mizuki Makaze, Enki Makaze, Atsushi, Ryuu Kyoraku, Toshiro Matsumoto, Shizuka Hōzuki, Kimiko, Kawaī Yotsuki, Sōgetsu Hōzuki, Yuugetsu, Rei Kishi, Kanjirama Uchiha, Kuresento Kappukēki, Arashi Hyūga,Nagare Senju, Shizune Kurugame, Kanrai Shimoyake, Hachiro Hina, Hotaru Yanma, Suigetsu Ketsueki, Izumi Soga, Koshiro, Sora Kanpa, Sunate Nikakusa, Suirō Mizu, King Hyūga, Ryan Uchiha, Shuhei Kyoraku, Moya, Kenji Uzumaki, Misaki Fujii, Takashi Yoshimaru, Natsu Terumi, Byakuya Nara, Kurai Dengen, Kyoko Nanami, Miku Hitomi, Daichi Nakamura, Daisuke Nara, Saizo Kirigakure, Kōzuki Sarutobi, Darrion Fobbs, Yuno Yoshida, Shinobu Tasaka, Shu Yūdoku, Zeref Uchiha, Abunai Soeki, Rasuto, Nashi, Reiko Himegami, Redaichi, Hikari Toriyama, Hanryu Nekoka, Yakamura Hoshida, Kibō Kajitsu, Ryuu Uzumaki, Amaya Mizuno, Owari Matawa, Ryoji Saeba, Seiji Kuragari, Haigo Hyūga, Kenrō Okamura, Shin Takahiro, Meian Kanō, Bunnylia Shinja, Yasuki Hatake, Roshi Hoshigaki, Hitokiri Himura, Ishidate Mangetsu, Myūjikaru-en, Kisho Yasuo, Ahatake Kurosaki, Yashi Hyūga, Hira Uchiha, Kaede Meitochi, Kenko Uchiha, Allison Sebvert, Saix Niigata, Imae Miyagi, Setsuna Hatake, Tsubasa Yuki, Nao Kaguya, Ryōshi Akebino, Michi Hōzuki, Kōri Yuki, Dendō Hōzuki, Ki, Isamu Hōzuki, Isamu Youta, Durzo Yakuza, Dakuryū, Matsu Maeda, White Wolf, Akito Otonashi, Hana Terumi, Kami Fuyutama, Toshirama Senju,Kuchinawa Gekkō, Midori Keiko, Gōka Hōzuki, Kiri, Shinki, Ambrosia Kazama, Rika, River Kohaku, Shiki Aburame, Kirimaru (IsobuTheDemon), Riako, Fuyuki, Junshi, You Kumo, Yukinoshita, Tokino, Rue, Nisemono,Ω Sigma X, Seigetsu Hōzuki, Mizu Tsuki, Yue Keikai, Tekkotsu Dekarukomanii, Sagiri Burossamu, Yueshi, Meimei Uchiha, Minobu Tetsuhara, Sayuki, Karasuba Musubi, Hizoku Fusho, Orochimaru (RN), Aoi Uchiha, Arashi Shimizu, Shusui Kagami, Inari Sarutobi, Stryse Kazami, Johnny Assshu, Chiyome Mochizuki, Garuda Tensei, Tomoe, Doujinn, Talimi, Taijinn, Kibishī Masakari, Haruna, Kabuki Uzumaki, Kaito Mizushima, Nisshō Uchiha, Kirā, Enen Hōzuki, Kaede Tsukino, Ruika Kishiraku, Michi, Gōzu, Chirudo Sarutobi, Amon Uzumaki, Kosuke, Aisaka Momochi, Takeya Ogami, Bobu Nomi, Shikizaki Hyuga, Kontoru Tsuchigumo, Saibo Kazahana, Birusu Uchiha, Ryuji Yagatama, Iroha, Batou, Tenchi Sarutobi,Hazama Omnikami, Shizuko, Taiko Uzumaki, En Oyashiro, Hokori Uzumaki, Kaichou Hiseki, Heiden Akuma ,Kentaro Sarutobi, Manami Kikuchi, Ayagetsu Hōzuki, Naoki Hyuga, Osamu, Nobuaki Uzumaki, Hiroto Hisakawa, Ai Mizuumi, Kei Arawa, Sam'e Narukagami, Kara Ri, Yakekoge Ōtsutsuki, Akira Kenju, Kokoa, Akifusa, Kakashi Hatake (Airewind), Zabuza Momochi (Airewind), Hina Hitoame, Hirohito |teams=The Stone Army, Team Akebika |hand signs=Tiger |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} The Water Clone Technique is similar to the except it creates clones out of water. Like the other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to preform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. Due to his mastery over the element of water, and his extensive research on the five principles of water manipulation. Fuyuki has demonstrated the ability to freely alter the size, scope and power of his Water clones drastically. Ranging from standard human-sized clones to towering behemoths composed entirely of water. This extent of mastery over the water clone technique has lead to Fuyuki even developing the ability to have these clones aid him in performing Ninjutsu at all will, or even more impressively, aid in the use and manipulation of his five base principles. Allowing him to use them as mediums to channel his abilities through almost perfectly, however, to make best use of this, Fuyuki is required to give the clone a significant amount of chakra - however, once this is accomplished the clone can either be controled remotely by Fuyuki like a perfect puppet, or act on its own accord based on Fuyuki's most common behaviour in battle. Although using the Water Clone in this manner would disable his ability to talk through it. The number of uses of these clones, and the immense power they possess in comparison to ordinary clones make them comparable a similiar jutsu. Shien Hyōryū is able to perform this technique with no hand signs. Category:Water Release